


《他是星灵族》42

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》42

42  
赫宰知道，他的海海世界第一好哄，一个蜻蜓点水的吻便拯救了整晚的约会氛围。  
晚饭时东海跟个孩子一样只顾吃冰淇淋，还扯着合理膳食的赫宰：“你也吃，我一个人吃不完的。”  
赫宰自成为职业选手后便需要控制卡路里的摄入，不忘逗东海：“相信自己，你吃得完。”  
“你不喜欢吃冰淇淋吗？”  
“…嗯。”是东海叫他有话直说的，“不过海海喜欢的话，等以后我们一起住了，我给你买个冰箱，专门放你的冰淇淋，好不好？”  
“嘿嘿，赫真好。”东海揉揉装满甜点的肚子，“但我不会只花你的钱，我已经决定了。”  
“什么？”  
“我打算和俊秀，也就是钟云哥他们公司签约了。”东海说着，又怕赫宰误会，忙解释，“不过我不是当艺人啦，只是负责作曲。”  
“其实…”赫宰欲言又止，“海海想成为艺人的话，我也会支持的。”  
东海听了，噗噗地笑：“我不敢面对那么多人，还有摄像机什么的，和俊秀不一样，我很怕大家都盯着我看。”  
赫宰的目光灼热，直勾勾烧在东海脸上。  
东海脸一红：“不是说你，是说别人，你不是别人。”  
赫宰轻声笑：“我想告诉你的是，你的一切梦想，我都会尽全力支持。”  
沉默片刻的同时，东海将筷子戳向赫宰碗里的溏心蛋，来回搅拌流动的蛋黄。  
赫宰干脆将蛋整个夹起来喂给东海。  
“该怎么说呢，赫宰，我说这些话你不要笑话我啊。”东海边咀嚼着口中的食物，缓缓说，“因为爸爸以前的愿望就是成为歌手，我有想过我已经不能踢球了，不如就代替爸爸实现他的心愿…但那样，不就是‘退而求其次’吗？我总觉得将爸爸的憧憬当作备选项，是对爸爸的不尊重。”  
东海的用词比较初级，每逢大长句堆在一起就像小朋友学说话，可爱又认真。  
赫宰听得专心，没有像平常那样逗弄东海，而是在思考后说道：“就算你走出幕后，去到台前唱歌，在我看来不是你在选择，而是你被选择。你没有不尊重爸爸，反而会让爸爸感到骄傲——海海，你没有被命运打倒，你从来都是坚强的孩子。”  
东海听完赫宰的一席话，不由被感动，眼眶红着点点头：“我没想好呢，不过我知道有你一直支持我就好啦。”  
见东海只顾着说话，碗里的其他菜也不见少，赫宰咳嗽了声，叫他赶紧把饭吃了。  
其实于赫宰而言，自己又何尝不是心事重重。  
东海的撒娇、思考、感动，甚至只是张嘴进食的举动，他都不想移开眼。  
赫宰能察觉到这份贪恋，不过他也从东海的话语里知道，他们两个都到了必须面对人生下一篇章的时刻。  
爱情不是互相折磨，应该是彼此成全。

那个晚上他们看了一部爱情电影。  
影院里坐着的基本都是情侣，东海小声嘀咕：“太肤浅了，大家都是为了谈恋爱来的，只有我是真的想看这部电影。”  
东海是感性的，平时看着像个不通情事的小呆子，对艺术却别有一番细腻的思量。特别是这近半年来在医院的“赋闲”生活，东海自己也捣鼓了不少有的没的。  
不过就他刚才的发言，赫宰提出异议：“其实我也是为了谈恋爱来的。”  
“你也肤浅。”  
“嗯，我最肤浅，我只想看海海。”  
电影开始，四下漆黑，赫宰的声音轻轻的，就吹在东海的耳边。  
东海：“嘘，要做个好公民，不要在公共场所这样做哦。”  
其实小屁孩是不愿影响自己的观影体验。  
赫宰倒也不反感爱情电影，只不过他更想看隔壁放映厅的超英…  
结果影片比赫宰预想中更吸引人，深情的男主，执着的女主。他已经跟着剧情走了，却听身边传来小朋友的轻鼾与梦话：“不行…不行…不要那个…”  
赫宰：？  
看向东海，发现刚刚还批评全影院观众肤浅的小孩儿此刻已沉入梦乡。  
无论是电影里讲述的男女主从相遇到相爱、战争打响后男主亲赴前线、苦命鸳鸯各自离散…全都被东海吞进了酣睡之中。  
赫宰反倒是360°无死角浸入剧情，或许这部影片所描绘之事正撞上了他当下的心境。  
戏里，战火凄艳，男女主角天各一方，抱着对彼此的思念客死他乡。  
戏外，他此去国外两年，未来的一切都是无法预判的未知数。  
到最后，影片之中的乌托邦碎裂，原来爱情的结局总是比想象中还要骨感锋利。  
赫宰都分不清他和戏里的角色究竟谁更先落泪。  
影片结束，身边座位的情侣还在不休地接吻。  
赫宰忙擦去眼泪，东海也因着亮起的灯光转醒，还自顾自拍手称赞：“真是一部好电影。”  
小朋友的举动又把赫宰从莫大的悲伤情绪中拉了回来，失笑：“呀，李东海，真能睁开眼睛就说瞎话啊。”

回酒店的路上，窸窣的春雨冒着点儿落下，起初是拂面的小雨，而后雨势渐大。  
赫宰先是将盖在东海肩膀的西装外套拉到对方头上：“不要感冒。”  
东海笑嘻嘻地顶开赫宰，趁走到无人的街角，攀着赫宰的脖子亲亲他心爱人的耳尖。  
“赫宰，我忘了说，谢谢你今天在明洞亲我。”东海的羞赧与大胆各占一半，“我害怕你长大以后就不要我了，我很傻吧。”  
赫宰摇摇头，笑得温柔：“海海为什么对长大这件事这么执着？”  
“因为…”东海仰起脑袋，轻轻合上眼，“想给在那边守护着我们的爸爸看看，让爸爸不要担心，我已经是大人了。”  
赫宰从东海身后环抱住他，两人淋着雨，树袋熊似的向前走了几步：“海海，你比这世界上所有的大人都好。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为…”  
因为你这近二十年的人生，每分每秒都恪守着本心的良善，我愿我心尖上的你一生如此。  
赫宰想这样的话说出来，未免书面又矫情，便逗他：“因为你被神明大人爱着。”  
东海微微扭头，与赫宰接吻。  
近凌晨的无人街道，在雨中与爱人拥吻，赫宰只觉得这是比方才那部电影更加浪漫的展开。  
未来的未知是不可抗力，只要眼前的人还在身边就要奋力抓住。  
思及此，赫宰的拥抱比往常更紧了些。

湿漉漉的两人回到酒店房间，且不论赫宰困不困，睡够一整场电影的东海是真的精神抖擞。  
赫宰因知道离别在即，竟多了些“豁出去”的意思，看东海不想睡，就将街上的吻继续下去，进而演变成赤裸的索取。  
东海骑在赫宰身上，赫宰的手伸进他的上衣里来回摸索。  
窗外雨声淅沥，东海跟随雨水落下的节奏呻吟。  
“海海这里会有感觉吗？”  
说着，赫宰掐了下小孩儿的乳尖，见东海打了个激灵，肩头都在发抖，不由笑他：“怎么了？越来越像个女孩子。”  
东海知道这种感觉是什么了，他享受被赫宰占有，甚至是被把玩，只要对方是赫宰就好了。  
边这样想，东海拽住赫宰领口松下的领带，用力一扯：“我想要你了。”  
之后是天雷勾地火，赫宰的各种欲望爆发，心想未来会有两年无法碰触到东海的肉体，竟还起了些“干脆把他弄坏”的念头，性欲与破坏欲不知哪个更占上风。  
于是立刻践行，赫宰将被东海拽开的领带一把解下，另一手逮住对方乱动的小臂，再用领带套了几圈拴在他手腕，猛地拉紧。  
东海吃惊：“你做什么…”  
“看了就知道吧。”赫宰缓缓解开内搭衬衫的扣子，“海海不是想要我吗？我也想把你捆起来操。”  
东海没有反抗，反而像只被捕兽夹捉住的小兽，任由赫宰在他身上动作，只有些害羞地发问：“会很疼吗？”  
“不会。”赫宰扯了下领带，满意地看东海一下子就被他拽到身前，他的鼻子就贴在小朋友的肩颈，边咬着那地方的软肉，边低声说道，“不过海海的嗓子会喊哑。”  
东海面对赫宰的粗鲁，总是既紧张又期待。  
而且…赫宰太帅了，那里的技巧也很…总之他做什么都可以。  
东海深知他是个情欲笨蛋，赫宰便是牵他绳的那个人，他所要做的就是乖乖被主导——在床上时，他心甘情愿成为一个被摆弄的漂亮娃娃。

此时此刻，漂亮娃娃被他的主人压倒在床。  
赫宰将领带的另一端系在床头，东海仰躺着，连手带人被固定在一个位置上。  
“腿打开。”  
赫宰命令道。  
东海起初面露难色，他以为是自己哪里做得不好惹赫宰生气了：“你好凶。”  
“因为你是我的，所以要听我的话。”  
这话对东海来说格外受用，便听话地敞开腿。  
长时间不运动导致他腿部的肌肉线条虽不明显，却比从前显得纤细些，更让赫宰的破坏欲加倍。于是抱住东海敞开的腿，朝他下体吐了口唾沫，加上润滑液的助力朝后穴直接挺入两根手指。  
赫宰笑了声：“海海这儿还没消肿呢。”  
“唔…不过…”东海哭唧唧，呻吟打着颤，“不怎么疼，我想要赫进来…”  
“啧。”赫宰只觉得每次扩张这期间他的下体都要随时爆炸，便加快了手指在对方肉穴里抽插的速度，“你真是越来越色了。”  
说完，赫宰把住自己那根向小朋友松软的穴里捅去。  
这次的进入比之以往都要顺利很多，赫宰还调笑：“昨晚被操了一宿，今天你这里都是我的形状了。”  
东海的手被捆着动不了，只好将腿环在赫宰腰上以示亲密：“是赫的太大了。”  
由于两人都熟悉了彼此的身体，赫宰一进入便大肆进攻，抖动似的操弄，东海的叫床也随之不加掩饰，反正都是不成人话的气声与黏腻的呻吟。  
“海海里面真软。”赫宰压着东海飞快摆腰，满意地看身下人被他操得热汗淋漓。  
东海那张漂亮的脸蛋就像熟透的苹果，用手一戳便要溅出汁来的放纵与羞涩，嘴里也含糊着说了句人类语言：“我…我很怕…怕赫有一天会不想和我做…”  
“为什么？”  
东海被顶得喘不匀气：“因为和你做…太舒服了…不想让别人分享…”  
啊。  
赫宰只觉得心脏都漏跳了半拍，他的东海怎么如此娇憨可爱，此刻又在他身下容他随意侵犯，还恳求他继续胡来。  
赫宰放缓动作，只为让东海在肉体碰撞的声响中听清他戏弄的脏话：“骚货。”  
东海听了，迷茫中屈起腿，埋怨地撞了下压着自己的人：“讨厌。”  
“海海。”赫宰挨了不痛不痒的一击，还把住东海那条折着的腿，亲吻他膝盖，“你是我的。”  
“嗯…”  
“说：你是我的。”  
东海用无法分开的胳膊压在脸上，闷声哼哼：“我是你的。”  
赫宰奖励给小朋友一个吻。  
正吻到难舍难分之际，东海低声喃喃：“你也是我的。”  
“我也是海海的。”赫宰下身的动作温柔了些。  
“嘿嘿。”东海傻乐，漂亮的眸子里溢满情欲的泪水，“你动快点嘛。”  
赫宰扣住东海的腰，深呼一口气：“我迟早会死在你手上的。”  
接着将拴在东海手腕的领带解开，让小朋友坐起身来扶住他脖子，两人面对面，东海被赫宰顶得乱晃，嘴里也在胡乱叫床。  
赫宰的性器粗鲁进出，东海的呻吟满是哭腔：“哥哥…哥哥…”  
“爽吗？”  
“嗯嗯…”东海甚至不敢直视赫宰，“我想射了…”  
“那你求我。”  
赫宰摘掉眼镜，下意识揉了下被鼻托压出来的印子。  
在东海的眼里，此刻的赫宰是他见过最帅的男性——汗水打湿用发油梳上去的刘海，额前垂着的几缕碎发分开脸上的光影，一眼在明，一眼在暗。  
正如现在带有侵略性的爱意，一半深情，一半色情。  
东海哆嗦着开口：“求你…求你让我射。”  
赫宰笑了声，顺着下颚线滑落的汗水打在东海的分身：“射吧。”  
东海射的时候，赫宰只觉得自己要被对方掐死了，小朋友用力地抱住他，就像被欲望的潮水冲进激荡的汪洋，在找那根救命的稻草。

愿你我之间的长夜永无穷尽。  
赫宰拥着怀里汗涔涔的东海，心底那个离别的沙漏已经开始倒数计时。


End file.
